Veero Atta
Veero Atta is a Rodian male hailing from Rodia. He is formerly a member of the now-defunct Chekko Theatre Troupe, a Rodian theater company who produced many shows in and around Hutt Space. Background Early Life Veero Atta is a Rodian of the clan Adebsu. He was born on the planet Rodia to soldier parents; as such, he was raised somewhat communally within the ranks of the Adebsu's militia. Eventually, however, his father was killed in some conflict or another-- the Rodians are not sentimental about these things, at least, not where lesser battles are concerned. His mother continued to occasionally lend a hand to raise him, and was occasionally pleased when young Veero demonstrated admirable martial prowess. Interest in Theater Veero eventually became a full-fledged member of the Adebsu Militia. However, not long into his posting, he attended a showing of the Chekko Theatre Troupe's production 'The Betrayal of Kivas Ploo'. The experience was transformative; Veero was fascinated with the story that accompanied the night's violence (the fact that the actor playing Kivas Ploo was unfortunate enough to be actually killed in the staged coup de grace might have had something to do with it). While continuing to fulfill his duties as a militiaman, Veero began to seek out ways to broaden his experience with acting. He attended other shows when he could; he even staged a few productions for his militia. Shooting for His Goals Young Veero studied the Chekko Theatre Troupe closely, learning about all the members. When next the Troupe came into town, Veero put his knowledge to good use: he befriended one of the bit part players-- Chaava Kree-- at a local watering hole. The two chatted about war and theatre all night long. Veero learned much from his new companion. As the two began to part ways, Veero shot Chaava in the face, which promptly killed him. The next day, when Chaava did not show up to work, Veero was there to replace him. A little wheedling was all it took for him to get the part of an onlooker in one scene-- but that was all he needed. From then on, Veero worked in the Troupe. His acting talent-- enhanced by actual combat experience-- earned him successively better roles (and a few scars). Reaching for the Stars A several years after the Battle of Yavin, the Troupe won enough favor and curried enough clout to go offworld. And so they began to perform at various places, Tatooine and other Hutt Worlds primarily, but slowly gaining notoriety. A few of the members even, unsurprisingly, managed to make a few enemies here and there. Unfortunately one of the members-- lead actress Freeta Dav-- made an enemy of a minor Hutt crimelord. Not content to have Freeta killed (he did), the crimelord sought to wipe out the rest of the Troupe as a cruel display of his power. Catching wind of this, the Troupe split up and scattered across the galaxy, some with bounty hunters hot on their trail. Veero has made his way to the Wheel, not certain if anyone is behind him, and equally uncertain as to what lies ahead of him. Whatever the case, his experience will allow him to hit the ground running.